


[Podfic] So Totally Busted

by the24thkey



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, Billy's a superhero, and that's awesome. But he's still a teenager, and that means answering to his folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] So Totally Busted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Totally Busted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598409) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



****

Cover art by raz0rgirl **  
**

**Fandom:** Young Avengers

 **Pairing:** Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan

 **Beta:** duckgirlie

 **Length:** 00:09:46

 **Size:** 9 MB

 **Download lin** k: [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?4a9y35jq9hqbf4i) or [at the audiofic archive](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/012013021017.zip)

 


End file.
